Often, patients that are bedridden or immobile can develop decubitus ulcers (pressure sores or bedsores). Such ulcers are often caused by pressure, friction, shear forces, moisture, and/or heat. Pressure results in a reduction of blood flow to the soft tissues of the body, particularly the skin. Continuous lack of blood flow, and the resultant lack of oxygen, can cause the skin to die or atrophy, and cause ulcers or sores to form. Friction and shear of the skin against the support surface can lead to skin tears and decubitus ulcers. Moisture and heat may lead to skin maceration. Other factors play a part in determining the speed with which such ulcers will either tend to form or heal, including such as the overall health of the patient and such patient's nutritional status.
From a consumer user perspective (i.e., not necessarily involving long periods of bed rest beyond normal nighttime sleeping), moisture and heat buildup and other factors can create discomfort for the user.
To insure normal (or, at least, relatively improved) blood flow to such areas of potentially problematic contact, patients or consumers may make use of specially outfitted mattresses. One aspect of such mattresses is that they may not be adjustable in terms of width of the supporting surface, which may tend to limit their use.
Some supporting devices make use of static supports such as foam, air or water mattresses, while others involve the use of alternating pressure inflatable features. Examples of support surfaces are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,509,155; 5,926,884; 6,324,709; 7,406,729; 7,730,562; 7,886,380; and 8,621,690. Other examples of various arrangements as may be used are discussed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,538; 5,025,519; 5,252,278; and 5,580,504. The disclosures of all of the foregoing U.S. patents are fully incorporated herein by reference, for all purposes.
While various implementations of therapeutic mattresses or mattress coverlets have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.